Dhansak with Brown rice
Description From today's "Thursday" magazine; this is the winning recipe of the week. It is a spicy hot yet almost sweet and sour curry, which comprises wither mutton or Chicken combined with Lentils. It is originally a Persian dish. My dad loves this dish alot:) Ingredients For Dhansak * 1 cup tuvar dal * 1 tablespoon masoor dal * 1 tablespoon yellow moong dal * 1 tablespoon val dal * 500 g mutton * 120 g red pumpkin * 1 large Potato * 1 large Onion * 1 medium brinjal * 2 bunches fenugreek leaves * 3-5 mint leaves * 3-4 coriander leaves * 2 green chilies * 1 piece ginger * 6-8 cloves garlic * 1 tablespoon oil * 1 teaspoon turmeric powder * 1 teaspoon curry powder * 1 teaspoon coriander or cumin powder * 1/2 teaspoon black pepper * 1/2 teaspoon red chili powder * salt For seasoning * 1 Onion * 2 tomatoes, peeled * 6 cloves garlic, ground * 1 teaspoon cumin seeds * 3 red chilies * 4 cloves, powdered * 6 peppercorns * 4 cardamoms * 2 cinnamon sticks * 1 teaspoon turmeric powder * 1 teaspoon sambhar powder * 1 teaspoon coriander or cumin powder * 2 teaspoons dhansak masala * 1 tablespoon ghee For rice * 2 tablespoons ghee * 1 1/2 cups basmati rice, washed and soaked in water * 1 Onion, sliced and fried in ghee till light brown * 1 teaspoon cumin seeds * 3 cups water * 2 teaspoons Sugar * 3 cloves, coarsely crushed * 3 cinnamon sticks, coarsely crushed * 4 black peppercorns, coarsely crushed * 3 cardamoms, coarsely crushed * salt Directions * Clean and soak the dals (Lentils) in water for 30 minutes. * Grind the ginger and garlic and apply the paste to the washed pieces of mutton. * Quarter the Potato, brinjal and red pumpkin. * Chop finely the Onion, mint leaves, corriander leaves, fenugreek leaves and green chillies. * Heat a tbsp. * of oil. * Fry the Onion till light brown. * Add the mutton. * Stir. * Add all the above ingredients. * Add the dals and a little water. * Let it cook till the dal and meat are tender. * Remove the meat pieces. * Mash the dal. * Keep aside. * Now prepare the seasoning. * For this, chop the Onion and tomatoes finely. * Fry onions till golden brown. * Add the ground masala. * Fry well. * Add all the powdered spices, tomatoes and lastly add the mashed dal, meat pieces and a little water. * Simmer on slow flame till the masalas are well mixed. * Before serving, add the juice of a lemon and a tsp. * of jaggery. * Serve the dal (slightly thick) with the brown rice. * Now prepare the rice. * For this, wash and soak it in water. * Slice the Onion. * Fry it in ghee till light brown. * Add cumin and Sugar. * Fry well till the Sugar and onions are fried well. * Add the coarsely crushed spices alongwith rice. * Fry a little. * Add salt and water. * Cook, partially covered, till the water has evaporated and rice is cooked. Other Links See also Category:Persian Recipes Category: Persian Meat Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chili Recipes Category: Boiled Turmeric Recipes Category: Turmeric Side Dish Recipes category:Masala Recipes Category:fenugreek Recipes Category:Curry Recipes Category:Mint Recipes category:chili powder Recipes category:Black cumin Recipes category:pepper Recipes category:fenugreek leaves Recipes category:cilantro Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:basmati rice Recipes category:pepper Recipes category:brown rice Recipes category:masoor dal Recipes category:toor dal Recipes category:moong dal Recipes category:cinnamon Recipes category:tomato Recipes category:turmeric Recipes category:jaggery Recipes category:val dal Recipes category:pumpkin Recipes category:Lentil Recipes category:ginger Recipes category:ginger Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:Potato Recipes category:Onion Recipes category:water Recipes category:Sugar Recipes category:granulated sugar Recipes category:cumin Recipes category:lemon Recipes category:Onion Recipes category:meat Recipes category:salt Recipes category:clarified butter Recipes category:rice Recipes category:oil Recipes category:dal Recipes category:Eggplant Recipes